vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phobio
Summary Phobio is one of the Lycanthropeers under the command of the Demon Lord Carillon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Phobio Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leopard Lycanthrope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Longevity, Regeneration (High), Transformation, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magicules, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magicules), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Empathic Manipulation, and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than Ifrit) | Large Mountain level (Far stronger than before) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) | Relativistic (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. Also, the user can observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Ultraspeed Regeneration:' A superior version of Self-Regeneration. It's capable of quickly regenerating the body to its default state. If imbued into magical clothes or armor, it grants a self-repair function that enables complete recovery of the clothing even "from scratch". Key: Base | Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users